


Mile High Club

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [44]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, M/M, Mile High Club, No Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts Spoilers, Smut, Song fic, Tour Fic, plane fic, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: "But, behaving includes: staying quiet no matter what it takes, if you're too loud I will stop, staying mostly still, bucking up allowed but nothing more, and you cannot forget to warn me before you finish, I really do not want to choke on this plane," Phil explained as he moved his hands back to Dan's waist, slipping his right hand under Dan's joggers to wrap his long fingers around his lover's aching member.~aka the fic where dan finds himself horny on their flight to australia and dan hops into phil's lap hoping phil will do something about it.





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> not on a monday but hey i got a chapter done for this week how siick time to go start the next one enjoy ty ly bb

Ever since their adventure that night to Adam Ant’s discography and their new quite favourite song, _Strip_ , Dan had been enamoured with nearly all of Adam Ant’s music.

Using his Spotify, he had downloaded nearly every album he could find, taking a week at a time to listen and really get to know them. There was something just so freeing and fun about the music he couldn’t understand how barely any of his friends had heard of Adam Ant or Adam & The Ants before.

For their flight to Australia, Dan had picked the _Prince Charming_ album to listen to on repeat. His mind excited as he settled into his seat and pressed play, the jazzy, big band yet almost elevator music, blasted into his ears as _Scorpios_ started playing. He laid his head back against the plane seat rest and let it go, extending his long legs out as they had gone for the seats that dualled as beds so they could sleep for part of their much too long to be comfortable flight.

As the album came to a finish for the first time, he got a few ideas in his head thanks to the songs _Mile High Club_ and _S.E.X._ playing near the end of the album. He peeked his eyes over the little divider his and Phil’s seats shared, taking a long look at his lover, deep in his own video game on this Switch. He rationed that if he still felt this way next time around, he would go on over to Phil about it.

They had picked the best seats in the flight was flying through Dan’s head. There was a little privacy curtain that closed them off to the rest of the cabin, leaving just them and the wall of the plane. With the curtain closed the stewardesses would only check in every two hours, sometimes even longer if there were no signs of distress or need, giving them more than enough time for Dan to get what he wanted from the elder.

While Dan listened to his music on his side of the little wall, Phil was blissfully unaware of what his lover had running through his mind. Phil was content with this video game, taking this time to practice at Mario Kart so just maybe he could defeat Dan in a round once they had some down time again. He had his own music playing, leaving him deaf to the cabin around him as he tried his best to become his best.

Four more listens to _Prince Charming_ and two hours later, Dan knew exactly what he wanted and how he was going to get it. _Mile High Club_ in particular got him feeling some kind of way, his body jittery and just aching to be touched at this altitude. It didn’t help that the beat of _Mowhawk_ was exactly the rhythm he loved Phil to stroke him too, followed by the tastefully honest lyrics of _S.E.X._ following right after it. Sure, his joggers were lose, but that did nothing to ease the discomfort in his crotch as he ached to be touched by his lover.

Phil had just packed his Switch away, leaning back to enjoy a different playlist than he’d been cruising through as he felt Dan nearly leap right into his lap, a gentle “oof” breathing past his lips at the sudden impact of the younger onto his thighs.

“Well, hello,” Phil chuckled softly, looping his headphones around his neck so he could hear whatever it was Dan came over to tell him.

“Hi,” Dan cooed softly, his arms lacing around Phil’s neck as he got cosy in his new spot with his lover.

Phil rolled his eyes playfully as he recognised that tone of voice; Dan wanted something, and not only did he wanted it, but he was going to do everything in his power to get it.

“What did you come over here for, sweetie? You know these seats aren’t big enough for both of us to fall asleep on, we’ve tried that before,” Phil asked with a playful smile, pretty sure he knew what Dan came over for, but he wanted to play along.

Dan smiled shyly as he felt himself slip into a smaller space, letting his desires take over. He hadn’t really been able to let himself enjoy his little space since the beginning of the tour, with all the stresses of managers, meeting fans, performing the show, and having to play the just friends act nearly constantly, he couldn’t stop himself from slipping as he sat on Phil’s lap.

“Well, remember that night we discovered Adam Ant?” Dan asked softly, his voice higher than normal and his eyes wide.

“Yeah, baby, I do,” Phil answered, watching Dan slip into the littler version of himself. It put Phil in a difficult position, and not to any of Dan’s fault, but Phil was the master of aftercare but being on this plane meant his resources were limited and most of their supplies were on their suitcase that was much too far away to be of any help to them at the moment. Sure, they had a few things tucked in their carry-ons, but nothing that would really help Phil really make sure Dan came down slowly and properly.

“Well, I’ve been listening to more of his music, and it made me want you,” Dan cooed softly, looking deep into Phil’s eyes as he spoke, adding a very soft, “Daddy,” at the end.

The little “Daddy” Dan slipped on there at the end let Phil know just how far gone Dan really was, and he couldn’t lie, the thought of taking Dan right here was exciting. He knew both of them shared a bit of an exhibitionism/voyeurism kink and this was the perfect little spot to have some fun in, but not without setting a few rules first.

“Oh?” Phil questioned, setting his hands on Dan’s hips as he continued to play along with the younger, wanting to see if he understood where they were and what kind of limits they had on their situation.

Dan nodded quickly as he answered, “One of the songs, _Mile High Club_ , made me want you to take me right here and now, Daddy. It was too perfectly fitting.”

Phil laughed softly, all of the sudden not so surprised by how Dan was feeling. He hadn’t heard the song himself, but after how familiar he was with _Strip_ and the way it got right to the pont while still being tastefully sexual, he was pretty sure he knew the gist of _Mile High Club._

“But, baby, you aren’t prepared,” Phil cooed back softly, knowing that Dan wouldn’t think of his own safety while this deep inside his own head.

“You can prepare me, Daddy. We have about another two hours until a stewardess even thinks of coming to check on us, that’s more than enough time even with how slowly you open me up,” Dan rushed out, his cock twitching in renewed excitement as Phil teased the idea of them getting to mess around.

Phil deliberated for a moment; Dan really had thought all of this out before he’d popped on over, and he couldn’t deny the ache in his jeans from just the idea of taking Dan while on this plane. But, space was tight and they were tall, lanky, loud, and usually messy. There wasn’t really a good way they could really go all the way while on this flight.

“How about,” Phil started softly as he moved his hands so he could cup Dan’s soft, squishy cheeks, “I will play with you, but we can’t take this all the way. As much as I want to, we don’t have the room to really enjoy it.”

He felt Dan’s smile fall into a small frown, but he wasn’t done explaining what he had figured out might work.

“Instead, we’re gonna swap positions and I’m gonna get my mouth on you, I wanna taste you. And once you’re done, if you behave, you can return the favour,” Phil purred, his voice dropping low into a husky whisper.

“Fuck, yes please,” Dan nearly moaned out, his hips rotating around slowly as he tried to relieve any of the pressure off his aching cock.

“But, behaving includes: staying quiet no matter what it takes, if you’re too loud I will stop, staying mostly still, bucking up allowed but nothing more, and you cannot forget to warn me before you finish, I really do _not_ want to choke on this plane,” Phil explained as he moved his hands back to Dan’s waist, slipping his right hand under Dan’s joggers to wrap his long fingers around his lover’s aching member.

Dan let out a soft gasp as Phil’s cold hands touched him, his head bobbing furiously as he nodded in agreement to Phil’s rules. He knew how this went, just like their time in the dressing room of their favourite lingerie shop, he had to behave or they were fucked.

“Tell me Dan, can you follow those rules?” Phil asked, looking right into Dan’s eyes as he spoke.

“Yes Daddy, I can follow the rules,” Dan answered, holding his eyes open to look back into the blue eyes he loved so dearly, his head clear for a moment as he agreed to Phil’s rules.

The danger involved was exhilarating, it made every touch even better, every feeling heightened, every movement worth it. It was something they mutually got off on, and Dan couldn’t wait to feel Phil’s mouth on him.

“Good boy, now, stand up so we can rearrange,” Phil cooed as he pulled his hands off of the younger, leaning back in his seat to give Dan room to move off of his lap.

With surprising ease, Dan stood up off of Phil’s lap, stepping back just far enough for Phil to stand up in front of him. They had just enough room in their little area for this switch to be easy.

“Pants on or off?” Dan asked in a whisper, as he stood facing Phil.

“Off, but drape them over the seat before you sit down so we don’t make any kind of mess on the plane seat,” Phil answered softly, giving Dan as much room as he could to get the joggers off without being completely cramped.

Dan rather quickly got the joggers off, laying them perfectly across the plane seat just as Phil had asked before he sat down on them, his boxers at his feet and his legs spread just perfectly for Phil to shimmy in between them.

Phil very quickly kneeled between Dan’s spread legs, without hesitation nuzzling his face into the fuzz growing in Dan’s crotch.

Dan shivered softly as Phil’s nose brushed against his skin, trying not to grab tight into the elder’s hair just yet.

“Go ahead, baby,” Phil cooed just loud enough for Dan to hear, “grab on, it’s not against the rules.”

Dan nodded quickly as he laced his fingers through Phil’s hair, not leading the elder, but holding on for the ride he was about to embark on.

The brown haired boy could feel his cock throb as Phil moved leaving feather light kisses up the younger’s shaft. A shiver ran up his spine as the elder’s tongue swirled around the tip, dipping into the slit to lap at the salty pre-cum that was dribbling out the tip.

Without waiting to feel Dan’s reaction, Phil engulfed Dan’s cock into his mouth. Taking it all the way to the base as he opened up his throat, hollowing out his cheeks before he pulled back up.

Dan bit down hard on his bottom lip to hold back any of his moans, his body aching to buck and move but he knew he couldn’t - Phil had already established that as against the rules. He gripped tight to Phil’s hair, probably tighter than Phil was enjoying, as he worked to restrain himself from breaking the rules.

Phil smiled around Dan’s cock as he felt the younger pulling so hard on his hair, very aware that was Dan’s tell that he was trying to be good and not break the rules. He realised Dan must have been very needy to be working so hard this soon into the blowjob, knowing that as much as Dan loved his mouth, he didn’t usually get this worked up so quickly.

Dan let his eyes flutter closed as he threw his head back against the headrest, his mind splitting between keeping himself in control while the other half of him could focus on nothing but enjoying Phil’s ministrations on his body.

Phil’s hands had started wandering, caressing up and down Dan’s luscious thighs, his fingertips dusting across the pale, smooth skin, while his head bobbed in a smooth rhythm, his cheeks hollow and his throat open as he sucked hard.

Phil looked up through his eyelashes, looking up at Dan’s what looked like pained face. Without hesitation he swallowed around Dan’s cock, letting his throat tighten for a moment as he worked.

As a breathy moan, Dan tried to let out a cathartic noise. He loved being loud during sex, he loved to writhe and moan and just let himself go while Phil worked on him, and he knew Phil loved when he was loud too. But he also was hyper aware of their situation, knowing they were on a public plane with a set of people right behind them.

The thrill of the danger sent a shiver up Dan’s spine while Phil’s mouth felt like magic around his cock. It was rapidly becoming too much, he was reaching his peak much faster than he wanted to, and he knew he was going to have to warn Phil soon, yet he didn’t want any of this to end. He knew that as soon as he warned Phil, Phil would step it up into high gear and drive him to the finish, yet at the same time he wanted his chance to reciprocate the experience.

Phil could tell by the way he felt Dan’s thighs tense, the younger’s calves growing tight around Phil’s reachable body, that Dan was a lot closer to the end than he was speaking. He knew Dan was trying his best to follow the rules and he could almost hear the internal debate Dan was halving about speaking up now or later. 

Phil pulled his mouth off, his hands moving to stroke up and down at a painfully teasing pace as he looked up at the younger boy.

“Close?” Phil asked with a wicked smile, knowing exactly what he was doing to Dan.

“Mhm,” Dan hummed out, eyes squeezed shut while his hands were tight in Phil’s jet black hair.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Phil asked in a more stern tone, reigning his “being in charge.”

“Working - on it,” Dan choked out as he forced his eyes open to stare at the elder, showing Phil just how far gone he really was.

“Say it, and I’ll let you finish,” Phil cooed, just barely audible as his fingers continued to stroke ever so gently up and down Dan’s painfully, leaking cock.

“I’m close Daddy, I’m really close,” Dan mumbled out, his eyes falling back shut while his head fell forward, his muscles going lax as his entire centre of focus went to Phil’s mouth returning on his cock.

Phil’s mouth quickly returned onto Dan’s cock, his cheeks hollow and his throat open as he worked to bring Dan to finish.

Dan pursed his lips together, clenching his teeth between his lips as he forced himself to keep quiet. His hips bucked up ever so gently, just barely before he caught himself and stopped, his eyes flying open to make sure that he didn’t choke Phil.

Phil looked up at Dan with wide eyes, surprised that the younger had the power to stop himself when he was this far gone. As their eyes met, Dan let go, his legs kicking out as he came long and hard down Phil’s throat. His lips popped open as he let out the softest moan as Phil didn’t stop.

Phil sucked Dan through his high, his head bobbing until Dan was letting out whimpers, letting him know the younger was done and sated for the time being.

Phil pulled off of Dan, using the arm rests to brace himself so he could stand up in front of his lover. He gazed down at Dan’s face, a sly smile wide across his face as he watched Dan work to collect himself.

“Gather yourself up babyboy,” Phil cooed softly as he leaned down to kiss Dan’s forehead, slightly frustrated by the lack of room that they had to work with.

“Gotta - return favour,” Dan whispered out, trying to sit up in the seat.

“Nah, baby. Wait until we make it to the hotel. They we can have a complete round two and we can get as wild as we want to,” Phil cooed softly as he ran his fingers through Dan’s hair, “but I can tell you need a little nap.”

Dan nodded softly to show he understood Phil’s words, his face falling slightly that he couldn’t return the favour right away.

Phil walked over to Dan’s chair, grabbing his discarded blanket, phone, and headphones to bring back for Dan.

He gently draped the blanket over Dan’s lanky body, letting him relax into the seat as he put his headphones over his head and hit play on a playlist he’d built just to use as aftercare for Dan.

“Love you, Daddy,” Dan mumbled, his eyes half open as he looked up at Phil, a soft smile falling across his face.

“Love you, too, baby,” Phil whispered, leaving one last little kiss on Dan’s forehead before he moved over to the other plane seat, flopping down in it and pulling his own blanket on top of him. Phil pulled his own headphones on as he tried to make himself comfortable, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep well with the raging hard on he had under his jeans but that it was gonna be well worth the wait the moment they shut the door behind them in their hotel room. 


End file.
